If Only
by Ombre167
Summary: Sasuke life is beyond awful. He is abused, bullied, and ridiculed on a daily basis. Can his older brother and his teacher get him to safely or will they both still be hidden from the truth of whats really happening in the Uchiha household. Will Sasuke ever be saved? M for abuse and adult references.
1. Prologue part 1

** This is my first story so wish me luck and I hope you like it. I accept all criticism, good or bad and please give me your suggestions; I would love to hear them. This first chapter I'm going to give background and Sasuke's emotions toward himself and others. So this is only going to be third person prov. I will be doing first person next chapter.**

**I don't own naruto or any of it's characters **

Drip, Drip, Drip, **C**rack! A loud sound resounded through the halls of the otherwise silent house. A boy, no older then twelve, laid on the floor as his father kicked him. All he could do was pathetically put his hands in front of his face and beg not to have another bruise or black eye to explain. The boy's father finally left after spitting on the already shaking body. The boy crawled onto the bed and curled into a ball under the blue sheets that seem to block out all light. A soft sob escaped him in the thought that he would have to suffer through another day of school tomorrow.

Welcome to the Uchiha household, on the outside it was a perfect family. There was the kind caring house wife, the hard working father who owned the most successful shipping industry in the world, and there two sons, both with perfect grades and a seemingly carefree life. The older one, Itachi actually thought they did, he and his mother did not see the true horrors of that place. Only Sasuke, the younger brother, and his father new the truth.

Sasuke had always wanted to tell his brother but never knew how it wasn't like he could go up to Itachi and say I've been abused for eight years. He couldn't do that to his brother, couldn't burden him with his troubles he would push through this himself. Sasuke finally found the strength to get to the bathroom and take a look at what happened. In the mirror he saw a far to skinny boy with skin like porcelain, not blemished except for the grotesque cut and blossoming bruises that marred his body. He slowly cleaned his body wiping away the blood to see the shredded flesh underneath. He could take punches and kicks, but when his father got a knife it became ten times more pain, ten times harder to hide, ten times longer to recover.

Why did his father hate him, why did he do this to him? Those were the questions running through Sasuke head when he cleaned his wounds. Sadly he knew the answer he wasn't good enough. More so, he wasn't Itachi. That was obvious enough even to him. The worst part was he would never be as good as Itachi.

Finally Sasuke wounds were clean so he limped back to his room, his head still pounding from the force of the kicks. It was just when he got in bed when he heard Itachi announce his homecoming, from where Sasuke didn't know but what he did know was that when he was younger his younger brother spent more time with him, meaning less pain, but now that Itachi started going to more parties or stayed late to study it became hard to bare the pain.

Itachi entered his room without even a knock, luckily Sasuke already had curled up under the same midnight blue cover that he felt would protect him or even more so, hid his ugly, despicable face from the world. Don't get me wrong; Sasuke was actually a fantastic looking kid with enough looks to turns some guys gay, but to him he was just a ugly punching bag who deserved to be used as such. Of course he didn't like being beaten but he knew he deserved it. Itachi slowly shook him seeing Sasuke not respond he just whispered, "I love you." Then left without another word.

Soon that flaming ball of gas that we call the sun rose over the horizon and of course Sasuke rose with it. He rushed down stairs, well rushed the best he could with he hurt leg, and started to cook bacon and make coffee for his dad. Soon he had it ready and was tempted to take a piece but he knew that would only lead to more pain.

Limping up the stairs he dressed himself in what would normally be not tight, but not as baggy as they were on him and collected his homework in preparation for school. He only could beg that his father had left. He knew his brother had already left to pick up some friends for school and his mother was shopping so his father could take a couple "stress relievers" before going to work. As he walked down the seemingly endless steps all he could thing about was his father.

He was relieved to find the house abandoned. He tried to cover up his limp as he struggled through the snow to the bus. There he was met with his second personal hell…. Naruto and his friends. He got on the bus with a nod of acknowledgment t to the bus driver as he sat on one of the foam covered in waxy plastic seats, of course with this being a lucky day Naruto sat across from him with Kiba, his loyal supporter, with him like always Naruto threw the usual emo insults.

School was, to put it kindly, awful. It was the same thing every day, go to school, be yelled at for daydreaming in class, in-between classes have Naruto torment him, and then go home and get beaten to a pulp till Itachi or mother came home. The only good part was his English teacher, Kakashi. The silver haired teacher with the scarf rapped around his mouth never, bothered him or pester him to eat better. He wished his father was Kakashi, but he didn't deserve that, he was nothing.

...


	2. Prologue Part 2

Prologue Part 2

I don't own Naruto

** Sasuke Prov.**

When I got home I saw my fathers car. I knew Mom had to work late and I gave up on Itachi helping me. I walked in to the mansion like house and as quietly as I could. I snuck up stairs to my room. He hadn't noticed me yet this was weird; I stepped into my room with a sigh of relief. That was until I heard a laugh. I look over and there was my dad, wasted beyond recognition and tried to run as he grabbed me and snarled, "where are you heading bitch." With a cruel laugh he struck me across the face leaving an already blossoming bruise.

Like always I just took it and waited till it was over he soon dragged my limp body down stairs each step bruised my already abused back. Boom, boom, boom. Swish, swish, swish. I tried to focus on any sound besides my father drunk comments.

I wish I could say I wasn't scared but I was scared as hell. Suddenly I was broken out of my thoughts and was thrown on the smooth, black, tile counter. My shirt was ripped of and I froze as he pulled out a sickening sharp knife and slowly carved the word worthless into my hip.

It hurt like hell. Then he moved to my other hip and carved whore. Then he moved to my upper back. By now I was shaking with pain and he carved whore across my back. I let out a chocked sob that sounded like a animal dying.

"Shut up bitch!" my father yelled. as he suddenly started to drag me back upstairs not caring about the blood left of the counter. He threw me on the bed and stripped me of my paints then my boxers. "Stop, STOP!" I begged pathetically.

I could hear my hysterical breathing and sobs. He then took off his own pants and he slammed into me. I screamed louder then ever before. I know no one heard me. We live on a huge estate no neighbors were close enough to hear. All I could feel was pain. Where's Itachi was the last though I had till I blacked out.

When I woke up my father was gone and it was midnight. I was in total and utter pain. Then it hit me what happened. My father raped me. I started to cry softly into my pillow.


	3. If Only Everything Good Didn't Turn Bad

**If Only Everything Good Didn't Turn Bad**

**Sorry for the shortness of chapter two I'll try to make them longer. I hope you enjoy and sorry if characters are OOC. Please give me your feedback I love to hear it and I'll try to update as quick as I can. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I'm not a good editor.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Sasuke's Prov.**

It's been two years since my father first raped me and it's only gotten worse. Itachi, my once only thread of hope, is a senior there for always too busy to help me. I don't think he even knows what's going on. Father, if I can even call him that, and Itachi are always fighting and after Itachi storms out of the house "father" has his way with me.

"Come here you little whore," my dad bellows. With I yelp I run over too him and kneel down just as always. SLAP! Sharp tugging comes from my scalp as "Master" as he likes to be called when we're alone pulls me to the counter.

The cold, steel blade sliced at my scarred skin leaving blossoming red lines behind it. I don't make a noise, he always get's more sadistic when I do. He drags me to the basement and says, "School starts tomorrow, you better be a good bitch and not let anyone know about this, ok" I nod weakly. Slam! I metal bat hits my arm with a crack, "I said OK!" "Yes master!" I reply fear lacing my voice. "Now let have some fun slut." I get thrown on the bed which sheets are stained sith blood and seed.

He slams into me, no preparation, it still hurts like hell as he pounds into my abused entrance, he soon pulls out and leaves my bloody body there for him to come play with tomorrow.

**Itachi's Prov. **

** "**Come on Tachi just one more drink. un" Deidara slurred. "Sorry Dei, I have to get home….sadly." "Fine, just remember art is a bang, un." I glare and laugh at my clearly drunk friend. Crisp, cool air surrounds me as I walk as slow as I cant to get home. I'm in no rush to have "Dad" yell at me.

I hoped Sasuke was home. I tried to stay away from home so I didn't see him much anymore and every time I saw him he was covered in bruises. I knew he was bullied but that's taking it to far.

"Where have you been," father yells loudly. "With friends." I reply calmly my eyes un-wavering. "Let me guess, you were with the gang of yours." "Yah, why do you care you've never cared before." with that I stormed of to Sasuke room but when I opened the door I found it empty.

"Dad, where is Sasuke!" I yelled. "Why do you care about him." he replied coldly. "Just tell me." I snarled. "He's out somewhere I don't pay attention where." he replied just a fierce. Where could Sasuke be?

**Sasuke Prov.**

When I woke up my back felt, to put it bluntly like hell. But it was the first day of school I had to get up and go so I pushed myself out of the still bed and tried to cover up my horrible limp as I went upstairs. "Sasuke want me to pick you to school today." My mom offered. I stared at her like she was crazy; she was like Itachi, never home and never tried to do anything for me.

"I love that, " I replied my smile evident. It was the first time I smiled all summer and the muscle felt weird due to lack of use. I then hurried upstairs before she saw the blood stains on my black clothes. It really only look like darker black but still: no suspicion no problems.

I changed into a black hoodie with dark jeans and a dark blue shirt. I stumbled out the door to the bus with my back feeling like it was on fire. When I made it to my stop Naruto and friends were there. "Hey bitch." Naruto sneered. I gave my Uchiha death glare and you could see him flinch. he moved to hit me and I couldn't help but flinch before he even hit me.

I've had too much experience with being hit. Kiba yelled, "Look at the wimp not even hit yet and it looks like he's going to cry." A chorus of laughs follow him comment. Then Naruto says, "let's give him a reason to cry."

He slams his head into a nearby tree. I feel the all to familiar feel of the wetness of blood running down my face leaving a crimson trail from my eyebrow to my lips.

They all laugh as Naruto suddenly stomps as hard as he can on my hand easily breaking it. I whimper in pain when suddenly, from behind Naruto a new voice says, "Naruto that's enough!" "We were just playing Mr. Hatake." Naruto coolly responds. Kakash,i he was here, but why?

I look up just in time to see him kneel down and look at my hand he picks it up gently. I flinch at first but then relax. When was the last time someone was this gentle with me? I couldn't remember, it was probably Itachi before he started to become distant. I yank my hand away before he can even say anything and hop on the bus not wanting to listen to him. Kakashi had always been one of my favorite teachers and it was nice to see him again.

When I finally sit down I on the foam and plastic seats a girl with pink hair comes and sits next to me. With a squeal she says, "Sasuke will you go out with me." se gripped my bad hand like a life line. "No Sakura go bother someone else." I yell out of pain and annoyance. "But, but Sasuke." she whimpers back. "Just go please." I say defeated. She finally gets up to go bother someone else.

"That's no way to treat a lady." I see Kakashi sit down next to me with a, what I think is a grin. It's hard to tell with his scarf over his mouth and a bandana over one of his eyes. "Hn" I reply, "How's your hand," he replies unfazed. "Fine" I say. In all honesty it hurt like someone had put nails through it, I would know what that feels like, I still have the scars.

"I can see by the was your wincing." He says mater of factually. "Hn, why are you even on the bus" "My car broke down so I decided to ride the bus. Oh here we are." he says as we arrive at school. "Do you have anything with me." "You're a middle school teacher of course I wouldn't." "Oh I replaced Mr. Devore in AP english he had to move suddenly." "Then I have english with you," I grumble.

**Kakashi Prov.**

I was so happy to teach High School middle school kids are brats who always tried to take my prized Icha Icha Paradise books. Maybe now I could finally have them be safe.

When I get of the bus I can't help but think something's wrong with Sasuke: he's limping and he hardly made a sounds when Naruto stepped on his hand. He also kept flinching when there was a sudden move movement. What wrong with him?

**Sasuke Prov. time skip after school**

I see my mom waving and I walk over to her car smiling. "Sasuke do you want to go get a early dinner before heading home." She whispered I nodded enthusiastically, I hadn't had a real meal in months dad wouldn't let me eat much I always had to say I wasn't hungry.

We turned towards a café then, SCREECH! BAM. I then blacked out. My last thought if only everything good didn't turn bad.


	4. If Only I Could Run

If Only I Could Run

I do no own Naruto

**Sasuke Prov.**

White was all I could see. White sheets, white clothes, white sealing and in the distance a faint beep, beep, beep. I slowly opened my eyes to see a doctor looking skeptically at me. "Are you feeling ok, no nausea, dizziness, or blurry vision." I only could manage to say, "No." I felt like crap. Everything was spinning and my head was pounding. "It seems he has a minor concussion, he will be ok." the doctor responded.

The doctor, actually named Tsunade, soon said, "What do you remember." "I dig deep into my memories and only say mom and I were going to a café and then black." I reply shakily, each word feels like fire rolling of my tongue.

"I see…you and your mother were hit by a drunk driver. Your mom protected you with her body. The driver hit your side of the car she pulled you away and put herself in front of you breaking the shock. She could have walked away fine but you would be dead."

"Is she ok," I tried to yell but instead it sounded like a scratchy, rasp of a sound." "Sorry Sasuke, she died on impact." suddenly nothing matter my vision swam again and I fell back my head hitting the pillow, my eyes facing up, yet not looking at anything.

**Itachi Prov.**

I looked at Sasuke as he received the news and couldn't help but grimace. There was a look of defeat and sadness on his face, nothing I had ever seen before. Dad, when he heard about mom, started screaming at Sasuke's motionless body and then stormed out of the hospital. I was ashamed he couldn't even be here for when Sasuke woke up.

Sasuke looked like all blood had been drained from his face and he broke a leg and hurt his wrist. "Itachi may I speak with you in a private room," a different doctor said, I nodded and followed. "Sir, your brother has scars littering his body, we were tempted to look for signs of…how do I put this…penetration." "you mean rape." I replied coldly." he coughed a little. "uh, yes, but we need your father's consent and he said no." "Then why do you want to talk to me." I snarled. "Do you know what's going on." "Sasuke bullied at school he comes homes beat up a lot. I try to help him but he won't except it." I reply defeated.

"I see thank you sir." then he left without another word.

**Sasuke Prov. **

**After he was released **

**from the hospital.**

I hadn't seen dad since the incident and I was terrified. I still couldn't process Mom was dead either. Once I got home Itachi got me in bed then had to leave for school, then hell started.

"You murder." I heard Dad say I didn't look up just closed my eyes and waited for the blow. "YOU MURDERD HER, YOU'RE A KILLER, YOU DESEARVE TO SUFFER." That's when I realized dad had went insane. He held onto sanity before, given he was a sadistic baster and he was sick but he finally went of the deep end. "Hear are some new rules," he said like a kid on Christmas morning. "First you are to be taken out of school, understand" I didn't say anything suddenly a sickening crutch could be heard. I screamed in agony and he broke my arm. "I SAID ENDERSTAND." he screamed now like a raging animal.

I whimpered and said, "Yes master." "You look just like her.," he purred, then slap! My head was forced side ways because of the impact. Next rule no seeing anyone and no friends. "Yes master," whispered. "Third Itachi is moving out I decided he is old enough. No seeing him either, ok my pet." he slowly licked my neck as he said that. "O-of course master." "Good toy." Slice! He slowly slid a knife down my front leaving yet another crimson trail behind. He started bringing the knife back and forth over and over then he grabbed a bat and started hitting my shredded skin.

After a hour of that he got bored and started licking and biting me he pulled on a ball gag and shoved it in my mouth then rammed into me like so many times before. Each time you would think it get better but it doesn't ever. "Moan for me" all I could do was whimper as he ruthlessly thrust into me. He came after what felt like forever and left me covered in his seed and my blood. Then everything hit me mom dyeing, Dad being Dad, and Itachi moving out and I bawled till my I couldn't cry another tear. Then I made an oath: Those tears will be my last. If only I could run.

**I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapters.**


	5. If Only I Helped

**If Only I Helped **

**Sorry for the long wait. I would love to thank Rosebunse she has been really supportive since the beginning and thank all my other reviewers. I had one ask for more torture scenes, I do pay attention to suggestions, and I'm will try to but it's hard for me to write sadistic scenes. When Sasuke refers to master he means his father. On with the story!**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Third Person**

"Come here bitch." "Yes master." Sasuke replied. It had been half a year since he left school and Itachi moved out. The boy now had greasy matted hair, blood stained hands, and constant pain. He limped up to his angry father and bowed as his "master" started to beat him with his belt.

Crack, Crack! Each whip of the belt left another log red mark on his back. Not a sound was uttered from the raven-haired boy. No emotion was portrayed on his bloodied face. His almost black eyes were blank; it was if his soul had left his body.

Sasuke felt a sharp tug on his head as he was dragged upstairs to a blood stained bed.

"Come on boy it no fun to fuck a corpse." Fugaku whispered into Sasuke ear. Still Sasuke did not move or even hint that he heard his torture's words. "Damn slut" He yelled as he threw the motionless boy on the bed. He then yanked out a knife and held it to Sasuke's throat, "If you don't fucking move I'll kill you!"

Sasuke eyes filled with fear and he started shaking. "Isn't that better my whore." Fugaku purred into Sasuke's ear. "Y-yes master."

"Now lets have some fun." Fugaku suddenly started to pull down the shaking boys pants as he forced his own tongue down Sasuke throat. Sasuke's shaking got worse, if that was even possible.

In one fluent movement Fugaku slammed into Sasuke seemingly turned on from Sasuke's pain. "Oh bitch you still so tight." Sasuke clenched his teath but that it he had given up trying to fight it.

After Fugaku tired himself out, after what felt like hours, he pulled Sasuke into his lap and started crying into his hair saying, "y-you look just like her….your mother, you have her face." He kept hiccupping crying into Sasuke hair till he fell asleep with Sasuke in his arms, not daring to move.

**Itachi's Prov.**

It felt like forever since I left Sasuke. I missed the little bugger no matter how much he annoyed me. "Itachi, you have a visitor," my roommate Kisame yelled. I pulled myself off the couch and walked over to the broken door. It's a long story how it broke involving my friends or the Akatsuki.

"Sir, I'm sorry for delivering this to you so late but it was hard to track down." my lawyer said. "Thank you," I say closing the door and much as I could and look down.

In my hand was a box about as big as a large jewelry box with the word, written in gold over the top: Mikoto.

It was the one thing my mom left me. I open the lid with a shaking hand. Whatever was in here my mom wanted to protect. She never let anyone touch the box and before she died she gave it to her sister to protect.

Inside was a journal, some letters, and the locket Sasuke and I gave her she used to wear it all the time then about a year before her death she stopped. Hid it away with the rest of her personal things.

I think she was going to divorce my father so she hid her valuables so he couldn't take them in the final who gets what contract.

I look at the black journal and open it:

January 1, 1990

Dear Diary,

My mom gave me this as a wedding present I don't think I'll write often, I think it's just silly but who knows I may love this journal one day.

-Mitoko

That was from twenty two years ago. I flipped to some more resent pages.

June 12, 2012

Dear Diary,

I can't believe I married that good for nothing husband, that cheating bastard. I found him in bed with another women today. Then he threatens for me so I wouldn't tell anyone! How dare he!

-Mitoko

Tears stained this page,

June 27, 2012

Dear Diary,

Something's wrong with Sasuke and he won't tell me. He is constantly hurt and beat up and hardly smiles. Itachi is as ignoring as usual. I caught Fugaku cheating on me again, I just want a happy family, why did this happen to me. The kids don't deserve this.

-Mitoko

September 17, 2012

Dear Diary,

I knew Fugaku was evil but what I saw was beyond what I thought even he was. I saw him beating Sasuke slashing him with a knife. I hate to say but it explains so much, why he was sad and hurt all the time. My poor baby. I will get help, I'm going to help you Sasuke.

-Mitoko

I drop the journal in horror. H-h-how could he. Kisame ran over "Itachi…ITACHI! deep breaths what happened." I only could point a shaking hand at the journal. He picked it up and said. "Oh Itachi." He knew how much I cared for my brother and only could look at me with pity then he spoke up, "We need to keep reading to figure out what happened for court."

I nodded and picked up the journal and read.

Seprember 18, 2012

Dear Diary,

I'm now writing this journal to make sure Fugaku is caught. He threaten to kill Sasuke and me if I told anyone and I wouldn't put it past him to kill all of us. I'm not sure but I think he plans to kill me. I heard him on the phone telling them to get ready and to make sure the bitch and her pathetic accuse of a son are silenced.

I Love you boys don't ever forget that you're my life and I'm sorry for what I couldn't do. Itachi if I'm gone by the time you read this find Kakashi he will help you help Sasuke.

Love you,

Mitoko

Everything finally comes together she knew she was going to die. Father must have somehow figured our about the journal and he must have hired that guy to hit her with his car and kill them both but and then destroy the journal but she hid the journal so he couldn't destroy it and protected Sasuke.

I honestly never was close to mom. I thought she was just someone wjo would do whatever Fugaku said to so I was always cold to her. It turns out she was trying to protect us all along.

I remember Sasuke telling me about his teacher Kakashi. Hopefully he still works at the school. I run to Kisame blue car and jump in with Kisame right behind me. I wish I could say I sped to the school, but Kisame stopped me saying that if I violated a law before a possible court hearing it wouldn't help me.

**Kakashi Prov. (Finally more Kakashi.)**

"Good morning class sorry I'm late I had to help a old lady cro" "You lie" Some of my students interrupt me. I just laugh today is time to work on your essays. I would like you peer edit your papers. "You just want to read you porn books." Naruto interjects. "They are not porn they are art!" I reply, "Just get to work."

Suddenly a student runs in his office assistant tag waving in the air. "Mr. Hatake, there is a crazy man named Itachi looking for you. He says it's important and threatened to beat the office lady till they sent me." "I guess I should go then." I cooly reply.

Itachi… that's the name of Mitoko's older son. Mitoko and I were very close in college we were inseparable till she fell head over heels for Fugaku. She came to me the first time he cheated on her and that's when I promised I would help that family any way I could…for her.

I walk into the office and the place looks like a bomb by the name of Itachi hit it. Papers flew through the air as Itachi yelled at one of the co-principle well dhe threatened to call the police.

"Yo" I say. Itachi turns and says slowly, "are you Kakashi Hatake." "Yah, that's me." He asked very politely, "Can we talk in private." I followed him to a empty classroom and started.


	6. If Only I Had Come Sooner

**If Only I Came Sooner**

** Sorry for the delay. If there is big mistake you want me to fix point it out. Please tell me what I could do better and I'm open to suggestions. Lets face it, typing this is A/N is a waste of time who actually reads them, but on with the story!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Kakashi Prov.**

I never really got to know Itachi well. Fugaku never liked to have me around and always accused Mitoko of cheating on him with me. Itachi was the prodigy of the family every one knew that. So seeing him so disheveled bothered me.

"I know you don't know me well, but you knew my mom, right," he all but yelled at me. I nod my head. "She said that you could help me." "I will do anything for your mother, she was a sister to me and supported me when I went through a dark stage in my life." I reply.

"Before she died she found out that Sasuke was being abused and she told me to get help from you."

I froze. I slowly nod as the shock of that wore of. I knew that bastard of a husband was bad, but abusing his child that was going far. Yet, it all made since, why Sasuke left school, all the bruises when he was younger, and that haunted look in his eyes.

"First things first I say we get the police and alert him of the situation." I say. "Why do you think I went to you and not the police?" Itachi yelled. "They can't lay a finger on him, Kakashi, he's to damn powerful."

I realized what he was saying, the all-powerful Fugaku Uchiha had to many contacts, to many escape roots. But if we just up and took Sasuke I would be charged with kidnapping. There had to be something. "Do you even have solid evidence on Fugaku." I say.

"Yah a dairy that explains what happened, how does that even help?" he yelled. "We might be able to get enough evidence were they would have to arrest him, but still he would slip out of their grasp unless Sasuke could testify." I say evenly.

I wondered when we found Sasuke what state of mind would he be in. It couldn't be good. I pull out my phone and call 911. "Hello please state you emergency," a perky respondent answered. "I have reason to believe that Mr. Uchiha is abusing his son."

"Is this some sort of prank, I'm hanging up, this isn't funny." "No!" I screamed into the receiver this isn't a prank this is real please help him." "I hear her breath hitch, "Ok, is he at the Uchiha manor." "Yes," I say relieved she listened.

"Lets go," Itachi says murder in is eyes.

**Asuma Prov.**

Fugaku abusing his son…this had to be a joke and a sick one at that but it was my job to check everything out. Kurenai, my partner, was seething, "I always knew that Uchiha had something up his sleeve." "Don't worry it's probably a joke the Uchihas are to smart to loose everything on a child abuse case.

"What if it's not a joke," she replied angrily. I always knew she had it out for child abusers, being a victim once too. Every time she looks in the mirror. Her eyes now red from her mother's horrible abuse.

We walked up to the door and immediately smelled alcohol. I put out my cigarette and nocked on the door. The sound echoed though the manor as we wait. No answer. "Guess we have to go another time I say."

Kurenai glared, "it could be to late and anyways if someone is in immediate danger we can go in." I did want to bust in and save the kid if necessary, but I did not want him to get charges dropped due to breaking and entering. Plus this had to be a joke.

"We'll get a search warrant and come back." I say come on.

**Itachi Prov. **

I was now at the police station waiting for the police officers to come back. I wasn't allowed to go to the manor in case I attacked him…. which I might if I saw that bastard.

"If you keep pacing you're going to make a hole in the ground," Kakashi said grimly. It was his sad attempt of humor to lighten the mood. I glared at him, all the anger and hatred toward my father packed into one glare.

I see Asuma and Kurenai, but no Sasuke. I run up, "Where is he, why didn't you get him out of there." I started to shake Asuma as Kurenai said, "We couldn't get him without a search warrant, I'm sorry." pain laced her voice and I immediately felt bad for yelling at them.

"We got the warrants," a man came up. "The judge isn't afraid of Mr. Uchiha and agreed to help us on this case, your lucky Itachi, most would be terrified of him. He could easily destroy most peoples jobs in a heart beat," the man said.

"Everyone who agrees to help on this case is at risk. Mr. Uchiha is a powerful man and he could end all our careers with a snap of his fingers. If you care how the world sees you I recommend you stay out of this case. Lies and blackmail have upheld the Uchihas for years…no offence Itachi." the man announces.

No one backed out. "Let's save this boy," Kurenai announces.

**Asuma Prov.**

After seeing Mitoko's journal I was convinced that Fugaku was corrupt and vile. I will save that boy. I look at Kurenai, "I told you it was true." I give I look that said I get it already.

Now at the Uchiha house we knock again, the familiar echo fills the house. "This is the police open up," I yell. "A well dressed man answers the door, "what can I help you with." "Your under arrest for child abuse." I start listing of his rights well Kurenai goes into his house to look for evidence.

"Where is he," She yells. Fugaku just glares. Kurenai runs through the house opening every door yelling, "Sasuke!" hoping for a response.

Itachi and Kakashi arrive after a hour, I'm still holding a smug Fugaku, and Kurenai is still searching for Sasuke.

"Itachi are there any secret rooms." I say. He nods. "Son don't do this," I hear Fugaku snarl. He just glares and walks in.

**Kakashi Prov.**

I follow Itachi into the manor. Left, right, left again. I lost track of the many turns and twist to this house it was huge. Itachi suddenly stops at a tapestry and pulls it aside. "In here," he whispers. I can tell he's scared at what we'll find.

He opens the door and a wave of fringed air hits me. I shiver and think if they kept Sasuke down here he must have some sort of disease. I take slow causes steps down the stairs Itachi and Kurenai closely following. Asuma opted to stay by Fugaku.

Soon bloodstains appear on the steps, some fresh, some years old. When I get down there I see what looks like a torture chamber.

A metal table with restraints on it stands in the middle of the room. On the wall are chains for your hands. Through a door is a bed, I walk up to it as Kurenai takes a photo of the blood, the table, the bed and the various torture tools.

I see the sheets stiff with dried blood and semen. Any person would go mad being in this room. The smell is suffocating and I through up in my mouth. The cold air nips at my skin. There is one door by the bed, barley visible in the light.

"Over here," I yell. Kurenai comes over and tries to open it. "Locked," she yells, "I didn't come here so I could find a locked door I came for a boy." Slowly I bend down and pull a paper clip out of my pocket.

Through my years of teaching I learn its best to always have one there. Now, more then ever I'm glad. I stick it in the lock and wiggle it around. For a heart wrenching moment nothing happens then click.

I open the door and gasped.


	7. If Only I was There

**I'm back….you just can't get rid of me. Sorry for not updating sooner. I try to up date at least once a week. Schools just been getting hard…oh well you don't want to hear my excuses! Sasuke is going to be OOC. I really want to show how his mental stability has decreased and trust me it will take a really long time before he will be better. Also this is fatherly Kakashi.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Kakashi Prov.**

In front of me was a mangled body, eyes full of fear as they looked up at me. There was no recognition of the teacher he once had. Just pain.

"Sasuke," I ran at him, fear evident in my voice as I call out to the boy I wish I got to know. When I got close to him, he dropped his head in a semi-bow way. I stopped in front of him he slowly reached for my pants line.

"Wha-what…," I stammer out shocked at him. He immediately curls into a ball, "Sorry master I'll do better next time, I promise." He repeated it over and over. Sasuke's glassy eyes looked at my feet not daring to look at my face.

Kurenai stands next to me almost crying as she stares at the bloody boy before her. Than I see Itachi. His hands are clenched and blood drips from his palm from where his fingernails had broken skin.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Itachi screamed. Sasuke whimpered and tried to hide in the corner. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," his mantra repeated. Itachi your terrifying him, be quiet. Itachi then just noticed Sasuke.

"It's me Sasuke your safe now." Sasuke then shut up and weakly lifted his head. His pale hand reached towards Itachi. Itachi smiled that is until he saw Sasuke reaching towards his member. "N-no, stop."

He was just as shocked as I was. Suddenly Tsunade, the head medic at the hospital, ran in and took a needle full of a clear liquid and drained it into Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes rolled back as he lumped forward asleep. Then he was carted away by the blond haired medic. All I could do is watch her leave.

**Tsunade Prov.**

My eyes racked over Sasuke's body wondering where to start. Blood and what only could be semen coated his body. His once porcelain skin stained red.

"It appears that he has four broken ribs, seven broken finger, his leg was snapped clean in half and healed wrong, his has twenty deep knife marks, fifty shallow, none life threatening. His back has many scars and whip marks…where Fugaku got a whip we may never know." I nodded, "is there more."

"Yah he drawled on, there are signs of rape by multiple people. Also he has head trauma from being hit to many times along with severe bruising and burns. His eyes seem to have been damaged we'll just have to see when he wakes up if he can still see, all in all he will be fine but his mental stability is what I'm worried about."

All I do is nod and stare sadly at the boy in front of me. Call Itachi and Kakashi about what has happened it is up to them to decide his fate.

**Kakashi Prov.**

I only heard one thing the doctor told me and that was that Sasuke was going to be ok. "He will need physical therapy and more importantly a father figure."

Itachi spoke up, "That will be me." "NO," I yelled back. I only knew Sasuke as a teacher yet I was protective of him. "It was Mitoko's wish that I take care of him and I intend to." I say. "I'm his brother," Itachi says, venom in his voice.

"Kakashi, come here," I hear Tsunade say. I go into the room and there is Sasuke. He looks like a mummy all wrapped up in bandages. Soft black hair splayed around his head like a halo. I stroked his soft ebony locks and look at his peaceful face. I wish he were my son he never would have had to go through the tortures he did.

I felt a warm drop of water leak out of my eye and before I knew it I was bawling into Sasuke's sleeping form. "Your safe Sasuke, your safe."

**Sorry for how short it is I was in class then inspiration hit me and now I have to make I new story. I will keep updating this every week for this sorry is my priority. For Kakashi's lack of reaction at Sasuke, he was in shock so he hadn't quite registered what was happening. Should Sasuke go blind? Tell me your opinions, please there really matter to me. **


	8. If Only He Was Loved

**Sorry for not updating sooner….I broke up with my boyfriend, so that was hard. But thank you to all my reviewers. I appreciate all the suggestions. For Sasuke going blind, I think I will have him start partially blind and they slowly recover. Any suggestion for what I could do better? I love to hear from you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Nurse Prov. **

Tsunade starts off, "the patient should be waking up soon. I want you to be cautious, we don't know what was done to him and he may be violent."

I nod my head slowly and head into the white room. The only color is the wilting purple lily and the raven hair, spread out like a halo above Sasuke's head. His face was as white as the bed he slept on, but he looked more human then when I first saw him.

At first he was a flurry of blood and machines. They had a tube down his throat and an IV drip running into his scared arms. Electrodes were hooked to him, moderating is every breath, his every heartbeat.

A small gasp of anguish pulled itself from his stained, bloody lips. I go over and lightly touch his forehead the reaction I got was not what I expected. He pulled away with all his might, which wasn't much, and whimpered. He then, slowly, moved his head forward, seemingly trying to find my now yanked away hand.

Even as he tried to find it he seemed like he was afraid of it. I snapped out of my stupor and immediately started to talk to his fragile, probably unhearing, body. "Your safe now stay here I'm going to find your brother, Kakashi, and the doctor. Then I'll be back.

**Kakashi Prov. **

I sat in my seat waiting to hear any news about Sasuke. After I was forced to leave his side I immediately called for a sub to fill in and sat down in the waiting room, awaiting the call that would allow me to stay by his side again and never leave.

A young nurse with brown hair came in. She looked around seemingly searching for someone. It had to be me; I am the only one in the waiting room. She than took a tentative step forward and made her way over to were I sat.

"Are you Kakashi," I wanted to scream and say no I'm the freaking easter bunny but I decided that would not end up well. Instead I just nod. "You can see Sasuke now, he just woke up and is currently dazed but I believe when he becomes fully aware he will be frantic and dangerous."

All I heard was you can see Sasuke. I followed her to room 16; I took a shaky breath and prepared myself for what I was going to see.

Inside was Sasuke curled up, his face contorted in pain and fear. I walk over to his quivering form and sat down. I slowly reached down and grabbed his hand. It was dry and felt as if I held it just a little bit harder, and I was holding it lightly, it would snap.

I then put my head by his ear. He immediately freaked out and stated to cry out small noises of fear. I saw bit marks on his ear. Puffy red marks still healing even after a week. I then started to hum. It was a slow and peaceful song. I knew that if I tried to sing I would just scare him, I didn't have a gentle voice.

That how we stayed my humming whatever came to mind and him listening intently. I stopped after a while and then said, "Your mom used to sing that to me in collage. It was her favorite song." He then opened is eyes. They were a milky color and they didn't focus on anything in particular.

I pulled away and he cringed at the sudden loss of warmth, "Don't worry, its only partial blindness it'll go away after awhile." Tsunade said walking in. "What can he see?" "Just blurry shapes and colors." I nod dismissively and Tsunade leans down and lightly grabs Sasuke's arm. He turns in alarm and pulls away well falling out of the bed.

A load yell tears it's way from his abused throat as his bruised back hits the floor in a tangle of sheets and fresh blood "Oh great, the brat re-opened his wounds." Tsunade snarls under her breath.

I walk up to the mound of shaking sheets and kneel down. "Sasuke, she just is going to make sure you injures are healed up ok. You WILL be safe." I say. I wait for him to come out, but if anything the shaking just got worse.

Tsunade comes up, " I'm just going to knock him out with a sedative, he's in a lot of pain and I can do the last check without to much trouble. After that take him home and I would say put him a dark room, stick him into bed, wait for him to wake up, and give him a small amount of something bland." I had called Iruka and asked him to make a room for Sasuke.

"Why a dark room?" I asked truly curious. "He seems to be afraid of the light more then the dark. Also do NOT over feed him. If you feed someone too much after they have starved they can't handle the rush of food and the waste it produces. It could potentially kill him." I looked at her shocked but slowly nodded.

I smile at his now serene form. We'll get through this together. Now to deal with Itachi and him not getting custody over Sasuke. He'll probably go to the police but Itachi is just starting out he should have to deal with a traumatized boy on top of getting his life worked out.

**The thing on if you are starved and then eat too much is true. You can die of you eat too much too quickly. I think its because your body can't eliminate the waste fast enough so you poison yourself. Just a fun fact!**

**I'll post again soon. I have this Friday off! Happy Halloween! Again thank you to those who reviewed and any suggestions of criticisms PLEASE tell me. I'm a new writer and would love to know how to improve. **


	9. If Only he Was Free

**Just got the first chapter of my new story out. Please check it out! Sorry for the longer wait. I try to keep it weekly but I'm not perfect.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Kakashi Prov.**

I walk out of the hospital with a bandaged and asleep Sasuke in my arms. Even in his dreams he looks haunted. His place contorts with fear, but not a sound is uttered, only silent screams.

I lay him down in the back of my car and drive to my apartment. I can see walking in it's been cleaned up. Thank god for Iruka or I'd be doomed. I walk into the spare room and see.

The walls are dark blue with one window looking out over the city. His bed is tucked away in the corner. By the window is a desk with art supplies. He'll love it.

I set him down on the bed and close the curtains. I tuck the boy in and leave waiting for him to wake up. I know he is going to be panicking but I think after he get's used to being here he can recover and live a normal life.

I didn't have to wake long till I heard a thump. I rushed to his room only to find him on the ground tangled in sheets and as white as a ghost. I pick up his way to thin body and lay him back down.

"Hey, shh, your ok, your ok." Tremors racked his lithe form, as silent sobs escape his lips. I start to hum and he immediately quiets down. His coal colored eyes look up at me wearily as he leans forward reaching towards my covered mouth.

His delicate had lightly touches my face. Panic shows in his eyes as his hand travels down. Realizing what he is doing I stop his hand mid chest. Fear flares in his eyes and he lightly pulls away.

I just pull him into my arms and rock his bandaged body. He immediately melts into my arms then stiffens up and scrambles away like a kicked puppy. "Stay here for a sec, ok?" He nods quickly and scrambles to a corner.

I realize I can't give him orders or he will never recover. I leave the room and come back with a slice of bread and some water. I hand the jar to his breakable hand. "Do you want a drink?" This time my voice is softer and kinder but he still shakes.

His nimble finger slide around the glass and when I let go it just slips out of his weak grasp. He jumps about ten feet when if hits the floor and shatters. His entire body starts to shake in fear. Quick breaths show me he is hyperventilating. Dropping to his knees he tries to pick up the shards of glass. I grab his bony shoulder and lightly put pressure on it. He stops, eyes looking up at me with trepidation. I pull him into another hug his eyes widen in shock.

When was the last time this boy felt love? "Lets get you cleaned up." With that I gently guide him to the bathroom and pull out the first aid kit. "Next time there is glass on the floor, let me take care of it. You have enough scars."

His bloody hand travels to his neck. I start wrapping his hands after cleaning them and disinfecting them.

"Lets try this again," I say filling another glass up with water. This time I put it to his lips and slowly tip it down. The water dribbles down his chin but I can see he enjoys the refreshment.

Then I grab the piece of bread. He hesitates then gently grabs the bread. His eyes look starving but his body is ridged and timid. I lightly push his hand closer to his mouth in an attempt for him to eat. He needed the substance. He takes the first bit and before I can blink the breads gone.

I smile and laugh. "That's more like it," I say reassuringly. I then scoop him up, the sudden motion petrifying him. Gently he relaxes into my hold. His arms snake there way around my neck and he barriers his head into my jacket.

Midnight sheets sink under my weight as I gently set his now sleeping and limp form under the covers of the bed. He stirs at the loss of warmth but then his lack of sleep catches up to him and he is out again, like a light.

I finally settle into my own head. He has a long way to go before I can even put him back into school. Also I can't leave him alone all day to go to work. He, like many scared, abused kids have, reverted to a child like state.

Hopefully he'll get over it, but till then I can't force him into anything where he would be scared. I then doze off.

"AHHHHHH, HELP! HELP!" I wake up and look at the clock before running to Sasuke's room. Four am he had four hours of sleep. I hope it's not like this every night. Going in I see a ball of sheets, shacking on the floor, now soft whimpers coming from them.

"Sasuke." I murmur. "Hey, it's all right, he can't hurt you anymore." I pull the ball into my lap and start unwrapping him.

When I get to the center my heart breaks. "Sasuke." I say with sadness lacing my voice. His porcelain skin has tears running down his cheeks and off his nose. His head is bent in shame and in a submissive manor. His entire body is racked by sobs.

He the does something I don't expect. He curls into me again face against my bare chest, arm pulling himself close to my body.

My arms wrap themselves around the bony, skinny, broken boys body. I just keep repeating, "Shhhh, it's over now." He goes limp again for the third time this night, but I don't let go. I don't think I can.

**There we go. Any suggestions, ideas for the future? Please let me know. Your thoughts count. I'll try to have the next chapter up this weekend.**


	10. If Only He was Secure

**I feel awful, that was such a long wait, but I'm back. I hope everybody had a happy Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it). **

**I don't own Naruto**

**Kakashi Prov.**

I wake up with the fragile child in my arms. With morning coming I knew I had to let go of him, but seeing him made me reluctant. He eyes were closed softly and his face was free of the look of pain that I always see on him.

I also couldn't leave him alone in general, but I had to go to work, I had already missed so much. Iruka couldn't support the four of us and Naruto is probally going to terrify the boy. "Ugh, this is mess."

I small meep his heard from below and I realize Sasuke had woken up. "It's not your fault, I promise." I had said that to him plenty of times but I needed him to know it. "I suppose now is as good as time as any to meet Iruka and Naruto," I say to him.

He looks scared, but what else did I expect. I hope he will start to talk; all this guessing is getting annoying. He shakily stands up, that's an improvement in and of itself. He only will look at my shoes or lips, never meeting my eyes.

I lightly grab him under the armpit and guide him towards the kitchen. I feel a warm body against my side and I look down. His midnight eyes look into mine with a seed of trust in them. I grin beneath my mask and lightly kiss his warm forehead.

It was a little to warm for my taste but a lot better then before. Suddenly dead weight pulling on my arm breaks me out of my stupor. Panting heavily, on the floor, is Sasuke. His forehead is covered in sweat and there is pained look in his eyes. "Damn, I forgot all about your injures," His eyes widen and he crawls away fear replacing what ever trust there was.

"Father, please no, don't, n-no, I don't want it, it hurts, no more," He speaks like a broken record and I couldn't help but wonder how many times has he screamed this and only been hurt.

I pick him up and pull his shaking form against me, "Never Sasuke, I would never hurt you." As if he had just heard the words for the first time he looks up, wonder in his eyes.

"W-why, I'm a disgrace?" He stutters out as if afraid of saying anything. "Because I care about you Sasuke, your much braver then I could be," I mean it, I don't think I could have survived the abuse he has received. I then walk into the kitchen, smiling. He had not only talked but also questioned me. I think that's a huge step.

"KAKASHI," Naruto yells from upstairs. I hear a cry of fear from Sasuke."Don't worry, its just Naruto but then I remember Naruto tormented Sasuke when he went to school. I had moved in with Iruka after we dated for about a year and with Iruka came Naruto.

The blond blur runs down the stairs, "Kakashi, Iruka says you adopted someone, is it true?" Sasuke's eyes are shut tightly as he clings to my vest in fear. "Naruto, this is Sasuke." I glare as if to say you hurt him I destroy you. "Is that that emo kid from school, haha, look at him, he looks pathetic."

I glare and I see tears in Sasuke's eyes as presses his face into my vest. I set him down lightly and Iruka comes in, "Naruto we need to talk." Iruka says as he grabs the blonde's arm and pulls him into another room.

"He won't touch you, not if I can help it." Sasuke still leaning heavily on me nods. I scoop him up, something I've been doing way too much. I start to make breakfast as an angry Iruka and a torqued Naruto come in.

"Hi Sasuke, I'm Iruka and this is Naruto." from Naruto I hear a humph of discontent. Sasuke looks at Iruka's outstretched hand in fear. "Can't even grab his hand huh, pathetic Uchiha."

"Naruto, be quiet," I hiss at him. If that boy understood even a quarter of what was going on and could let go of his stupid grudge they could be friends. Something Sasuke needs now.

"Oh please, I thought Uchiha were brave, strong, and perfect. Not-not this pathetic, sniveling freak," Naruto says. He's not normally like this he is normally cheerful and happy but this, this isn't Naruto, at least not normal Naruto.

"You and your stupid dad can go to hell, it's a perfect place for you and your family." "NARUTO! Be quite you have no right to say anything." By now tears were freely flowing down Sasuke's face, his eyes wide with fright and mention of his father.

"GET OUT NARUTO," I boom and Naruto scampers away after one last glare. "I-It's true, I-I'm a-a d-disgrace. I b-belong in hell with m-master " "That's not true don't you ever think that Sasuke. You are amazing in so many different ways. Naruto doesn't mean that he's just angry about past events.

"Here," I say putting now slightly burned pancakes in front of Sasuke, "eat." He slowly starts to eat, as if every bit is poisoned. His father might of done that I wouldn't be surprised.

"Your father was a evil man," I say with out even really thinking, "You did nothing to deserve what he did to you, nothing.."

**That's is it. I'm not sure where this story is going so private message me any ideas. I have a couple ideas swimming around but those will only last so long. Any criticism? Please tell me Sorry about spelling errors. I'll try to update soon with a longer chapter next time.**


	11. If Only He Wouldn't Run

**I have nothing to say this week.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Naruto Prov.**

I sat in my room just listening to Kakashi coddle that pathetic excuse for a human. Just like all Uchiha. He honestly looked terrified but I knew better, it was an act. It had to be Uchiha's had a perfect life.

I had heard about his brother, he was a genius, perfect grades, very rich, everything I didn't have. I have worked, worked, and worked and all have is below average grades, and a pair of dead parents.

My parents were once one of the richest family's, the only ones to rival the Uchihas. That is till they die. I mean I guess it doesn't matter what grades I get because no matter what I get the company, but I fear it will fall apart before I even have a chance to run it.

I storm into my room and log into Skype, "Kibaaaaaaa," I moan "what is so important you have to wake me up!" I hear Kiba's response. "You know that Uchiha freak from school." "Yah, the emo one right." "Yup, I get the great honor of living with him!" Sarcasm is practically dripping from my voice. "HAHA, I guess I'll have to come over and help you make sure he know who really runs your house."

"NARUTO, COME HERE,"I hear Iruka yell, "Yah, I got to go listen to Iruka rant about the freak." With that I hang up and walk to Iruka. "I know you don't like Uchihas but be nice to him, you don't understand what he's been through."

"Then tell me, it can't be worse then my past." I snarl. "It's his story to tell." "Huh, he can't even mumble a word let alone tell me a story, he just a pitiable freak."

**Kakashi Prov.**

Even from inside Sasuke's room I could here Naruto yelling. In my arms was Sasuke, curled on my lap, head resting on my shoulder. I covered his ears well Naruto scream. I know he could still hear, flinching when he heard pitiable. Naruto is usually a kind boy who would accept anyone.

Even when I moved in he was kind and open to me. This is a side of him I have never seem, I'm almost scared to even have Sasuke around him. I knew he hated Uchihas, but this is unreasonable. Worst part is Iruka and I have to teach tomorrow. Iruka said to have Naruto to stay home with Sasuke, but I'm not sure if that's the best idea now.

After the screaming stopped Sasuke stirred and lightly pulled away, still afraid of human contact. Getting up I lift Sasuke bridal style and carry him outside to a swing and set him down.

"So how do you like it here." I say not expecting a response. "I-it's good," He stutters out. "I'm glad, you deserve a break from everything really." I can tell the outside air is making him feel more relaxed.

"I'll be right back." I walk back inside and find what I was looking for. I head back out I hand the black case to him. "Itachi said you played," Is all I say as he pulls the viola out of its velvet bed. He holds it like it's about to break yet it's also with a skilled hand.

I know he can't play know because of his hurt hand but just seeing his eyes light up is enough. "Thank you, for everything." he puts the viola back in it's case the hugs me. Sobs emanate from his quivering form. It just became too much, everything that was going on, he finally released. We stayed like, minutes, hours, I really will never be sure.

I scoop up his quieting form and the viola. I bring him to his room and just let him sleep. I go down stairs to find Naruto brooding at the table and Iruka glaring at him.

"Naruto, yo-" I was cut off by him saying, "I don't want to hear it, I've already heard Iruka. He just faking it, you'll see he be like the rest of his family deceiving liars. "Naruto, I know what the Uchihas did to you was inexcusable but he's different. He is not his father and never will be like him."

"You know that's a lie, all Uchiha are the same!" Naruto's voice rose, hopefully Sasuke didn't wake up. "Naruto, you don't under stand." "I never will if you don't tell me why the hell he's here!" Naruto was screaming by now.

"You and I both know he's unwanted and you're just obligated to care for him. You don't actually care. I know you were friends with his mom, that's the only reason you agreed to take care of him, am I right." I had never heard Naruto yell that load and I knew why he did. He wanted Sasuke to hear.

"No answer huh, at least I don't lie about him. You think he is pathetic, you agree with me, you just wont say it." "NARUTO, BE QUIET." "NO, I WAN'T HIM TO HEAR THE TRUTH." I rush upstairs to Sasuke's room. He wasn't there.

**Naruto Prov**

I hope he heard because everything is true. He was probably rejected for being useless. That I can understand. "NARUTO, he's missing and if you don't help me find him you will be put back up for adoption."

I gasped, "W-what." "I don't mean that, but you better help, or else." I nod he was serious about this. I leave the house quickly, sooner found, sooner this is all over. God, the little freak just had to run away. Deplorable. I go to the park up ahead and see him.

A man with snake like eyes holds his arms twisted behind his back. He obviously hadn't seen me yet. I'm almost tempted to leave. "It's time to have some fun Sasuke." the man hisses. Sasuke shakes franticly. "N-no, please no. Not again."

**That's it, I will probably update tomorrow I just am in a mood to write and I finally have the time. Hope you don't care, not sure why you would. Comments, criticism? Please tell me!**


	12. If Only Naruto was Kinder

**Second day in a row! Don't you love me? I normally I like Naruto but I needed some action within the house and Itachi will come back into the picture because Itachi is amazing. **

**Naruto Prov.**

I was frozen, what? He wasn't kidding (A/N no shit, Sherlock). I couldn't move, couldn't think. Everything just seemed to shut down. I only could watch as Sasuke was shoved against a tree and slammed into. Screams were torn from his throat. He was probably in pure agony.

I was watching someone get raped, but I felt like I couldn't move. He deserves it I start to think. But does he really? He's done nothing wrong, but still. I don't move just watch as he pleas and screams. Tears cascaded down his pale skin. Blood from reopened wounds slid down his back and down his legs.

I couldn't help even if I tried. That was a full-grown man, what could a kid like me do? Suddenly a thump is heard as he discards Sasuke on the ground. Blood dripped from multiply lacerations from the man's nails and of course from his abused ass.

Then a blur of silver knocks the man down. "Don't you dare touch him again," I hear Kakashi snarl into his ear. The snake man pushes Kakashi of him, "See you later Sasuke." Then he runs.

I expect Kakashi to follow but instead he picks up Sasuke's flaccid form and starts to run home. The he spots me and I see the most terrifying glare I had ever seen.

He keeps walking, but there is a threat in his eyes and the man who took care of me with Iruka was no more. Here was a protective monster ready to kill. I start to follow Kakashi home, all my fears run through my mind. Will Kakashi put me up for adoption, what will happen?

Maybe it's best if I go to friends house for a while, let things cool down at home. But I have to take care of Sasuke during the day. I even get to miss school for a while for it. I can just leave the house and hang out with Kiba, I'm sure he'll skip school to be with me.

My thoughts suddenly wander away from my punishment to all the fun things I can do. Grinning I pull out my phone and text him. When I get inside my Iruka glares at me. Suddenly all my fears rush back. "Where is Sasuke," I somehow keep from stuttering. "At the emergency room. He's in critical condition, thanks for the concern." Sarcasm oozes from his voice.

"He, the, I couldn't do anything the man could have hurt me too!" "THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE! YOU COULD OF CALLED OR ANYTHING. NOT JUST SIT THERE." I suddenly fell ashamed. "Please let me make it up," I beg.

"Just go to your room, we'll talk more when Sasuke is out of the hospital. I'm going to go see him." "Tell him I'm sorry." I'll tell him when you mean it." Iruka snarls back.

I walk up the stairs to my room guilt eats at me chest, but I still, deep down, think he deserved it. That fact just makes me feel even guiltier. I see my phone go off and scamper for it. Kiba responded, YES of course. We can teach that Uchiha who's boss. I've been feeling horny anyways.

I freeze up at that. That takes it a little far. I respond, Kiba no, don't do that, you'll regret it.

Kiba: Like hell I will.

Naruto: I'm serious. We could get arrested for that.

Kiba: I thought you hated Uchihas or are you just betraying your parents.

Naruto: NO. Nothing like that it's just I don't want to be arrested.

Kiba: Whatever, lets hang out soon.

Naruto: Yah, I need a break from this place.

**Kakashi Prov. **

"Sir you can see him now, he is in room 218," I dash out of the waiting room and search for the room. Finding it I rush in. Tsunade is already there. "He's all stitched up again. Take it easy with him ok."

I only nod. I walk over and take his bandaged hand. "I'm so sorry. Narutos wrong. I guess at first it was a obligation, but I really care about you, so please don't get hurt." I just had to tell him I knew he was still passed out because of the drugs.

"Sir, visiting hours are over." I nod and get up, "Call me when he wakes up." She nods and escorts me out. I finally get home to see an angry Iruka making a late dinner and no Naruto.

"Kakashi what are we going to do. The bills keep adding up we can't keep this up much longer. You need to come back to work." Iruka says. "I know, Sasuke gets out of the hospital tomorrow, I'll give Naruto one chance to redeem himself." I say sadly. I don't trust him now, but he's the only one who can take care of him right now. I don't think a stranger would work well with Sasuke.

"Ok, you can go tell him." with that I walk upstairs to find Naruto on his phone laughing. Suddenly I get furious. "Naruto! How can you be laughing when Sasuke is in the hospital?" He suddenly stops, "I got to go." He says to whatever friend he's talking too.

"Tomorrow I have to teach if you still want food. I'm bringing Sasuke home before work so you better take amazing care of him or if I have to stop teaching you have to start paying for your own costs.

"WHAT, that's not fair. Your coddling that brat, he doesn't deserve it." "You let him get raped, you have nothing to say Naruto." We were screaming at each other, our voices raising to challenger each other.

"Fine, I'll take care of him and I won't do anything bad. Promise." "I'm trusting you Naruto, don't let me down." With that I leave.

**Naruto Prov.**

I call Kiba back, "Kiba great news tomorrow is our day."

**Yay it's done. I hope you enjoy it. About Naruto letting Sasuke be raped. He was scared more then anything. I'm not sure I could challenge a rapist, I would try but still I would be scared. This is a real thing, as a safety measure, our mind stops our body from moving when danger is happening to another person to protect ourselves. So it wasn't as if he didn't care, he does, a little. **


	13. If Only Kiba Wasn't There

**Good News! I'm in a writing mood so I am probably going to update a lot more. We are doing mock trails at school so there is not much homework since it is mainly in class. I got one about some who was locked in a freezer after being shot. Oooo. Fancy stuff I know. My review goal is before 20,000 words I get at least 50 reviews though I hope for more. I love feedback I get some amazing reviews the last couple days. This is not ever going to be KakaSasu only father and son.**

**I know Naruto is being a ass but with any luck he'll get better and characters aren't all good and they all make mistakes so lets hope for something to change. Also Itachi is back!**

**Kakashi Prov.**

After stopping at home I head back to the hospital to find Sasuke awake. His small body curled up tears leaking from his eyes. I take load steps so he knows someone is approaching and then lightly rest my hand on his shoulder. His wild eyes snap up to meet my as he cries out in dread.

"Please don't leave me." I suddenly say. His eyes look curiously into mine. "Naruto is wrong, I never had a true son. Sure there was Naruto but he was always Irukas boy. I love him, but he will never be my son, but you are. I've only known you a week yet I already love you, so please don't take that away from me."

Tears fill his eyes and for a second I think I say something wrong but then he latches onto me like a lifeline. He sobs into my vest as I stroke his hair. Eyes' drooping his body goes limp from exhaustion. I kiss his forehead and walk into the lobby.

I had to do what I dreaded most, call Itachi and tell him about what happened. How could I let Sasuke run away like that? I should have done something. It rings once, twice, three times, "Hello?" "Hi, it's Kakashi." "Did something happen to Sasuke." Itachi immediately assumes the worst; I thought he would have a little more faith. "Yah, Naruto yelled some stuff and he ran off. A man found him and r-raped him…again." I stumble over my word.

"I'll be there soon, same hospital, right?" He sounds frantic. "Yah" Not five minutes after he hung up, Itachi comes in with nurses surrounding him. "Sir, you shouldn't be here." One of the nurses says. "Go fuck yourself, my brother is in here." He screams. Then he turns to me. "Is he all right? If he's not!" I cut him off, "Physically he'll be fine, mentally though."

Relief shows on his face, "Follow me if you want to see him." Inside the room is a bandaged Sasuke. He looked so out of place in the white room. How could he stand it, the smell of drugs littered the air, it was colorless, and boring as hell I'm sure.

He looks up tiredly. "Aniki, that you." "I'm here little otouto," He lightly pulled Sasuke into a sitting position then gently pushed Sasuke's head into his chest. "I'll go," I say feeling as if I don't belong here. Sasuke's eyes shoot up, "I think he wants you to stay." Itachi says, He nods very lightly, I'm sure he is terrified of having is own opinion heard.

I walk over and sit down on the other side of Sasuke. He reaches over as if to grab my hand but then swiftly pulls back and looks down. I smile and I even think I see a small smile on Itachi's face. Reaching over I grab the small warm, bandaged hand and give it a small squeeze as if to reassure him.

After leaving Sasuke Itachi turns to face me, "Thank you, you were right, money is to tight to have another person to feed plus his medical costs. He really trust you, don't hurt him." "Never" I respond immediately. "I have to get to work," Itachi says sadly. "Tell Sasuke I'm sorry that I left." I nod, "come see him whenever you want to."

"Thanks for not cutting me out of his life." Itachi says while walking out the door. I drive home with peace of mind.

**The next day Naruto Prov.**

I watch as Kakashi carries the Uchiha brat into his room, the freaks arms wrapped around the silver haired man's neck. Today was the day Kiba and I would finally have some freedom and bitch boy wasn't going to ruin that.

"Naruto, make sure Sasuke gets his meds and get some food into him. Play nice." Kakashi says a nervous look is all too obvious on his face. I smile and nod, "Of course, I feel bad about what I did, I'll make it up to him." That's half true, I fell awful for not doing anything but I was scared. He looks at me skeptically. Then leaves.

Five minutes pass and then the doorbell rings opening it I say, "Could it be the fantastic Kiba I see." "It would seem so, everybody gone." He responds. "Yup," I say smiling deviously. "So, where is his room?" "No, Kiba, Kakashi will kill me." Deep down I didn't want it either.

"Oh, is little Naruto scared. I only want to talk to him." "Ok, I say nervously. Just don't hurt him." "Of course not, who do you think I am?" "I smile weakly, I was going to regret this. In fact I already was. I showed Kiba to Sasuke's room.

Inside Sasuke was curled up asleep in a middle of a cocoon of blankets. "I smile at his peaceful expression, then glare. What was this Uchiha doing to me? I hate Uchihas. Kiba quietly walks over the screams as load as he can, GET UP BITCH." Sasuke leaps out of bed and is immediately on the floor. Kiba's eyes suddenly light up as he grins manically. "So, what's your name, boy?" Sasuke is obviously too scared to speak. "I asked what's your name." He growls it out. "S-Sas-Sasuke." "You will call me master."

"Kiba what are you doing?" I snap. "Showing this freak his place. You know you want to too." He yells back. "Just try it. It feels amazing" Kiba soothes looking down at the cowering boy I feel queasy but walk up. "What should I say," I say quickly to Kiba. He thinks for a moment then his face lights up. "Whore, take your clothes off." He says addressing Sasuke.

"What!" I told you didn't I. Ever since I stopped fucking that girl I've been super horny, this is great way to take it out. "No, don't!" "Do it Naruto or else I will ruin your life at school." Venom dripped from his voice as Sasuke pleading eyes looked up at me.

**AAAAAnd Scene. I hope that was a adequate chapter for you. I loved all the reviews especially the long ones. I love your feedback. Naruto is a ass but he is, sorta, slowly getting better. Borderlinecrazy said that I wrote naruto dark and should stop saying well he has excuses. Thank you! You always have great feedback. Your right, in this chapter. It seems like to sudden of a change for me from dark to nice, but I was wondering should naruto stay a dark character or gradually get kinder?**


	14. If Only They Didn't

**Third time this week I think. Thank you for The reviews. I love how this story has grown at a decent rate it's really nice considering this is my first story. Anything about my writing style and not just the story you would like to say. Writing these I really am trying to improve on having voice in the story so please tell me about that!**

**The question is still up. Should Naruto be a dark character or do you want romance and/or just friendship. TELL ME! **

**Warning: this is a VERY detailed rape, at least for me, please don't kick me off .**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Naruto Prov.**

His black eyes pierce into my very soul but I couldn't be rejected at school, I just couldn't. I knew what that was like and I don't think I could handle another person rejecting me.

My hands are shaking; unshed tears rest in my eyes. "Naruto." Kiba says warningly. "Fine, you know what, I'll make you a deal. Don't tell anyone about this and I won't ruin your life." He continues.

I sigh in relief; I'm not doing anything so it's not bad right? "Ok," I reply. "Naruto, you do have to watch so if you want to join in…" I nod, "Yah, ok" Guilt still eats at me "N-no, no. Please d-don't do t-t-this t-to me," I flinched at Sasuke's fear filled voice. Kiba grins sadistically, "Shhhh you bitch, I'll make your family pay for what they did for Naruto."

Was he doing this for me? "Oh and Naruto." Kiba started, "Just think of your parents and how the perfect Uchiha RUINED YOUR LIFE. Why don't you return the favor?" I stop, why don't I? It was the Uchiha's that made it so I could never find a home till Iruka found me. It was them who killed my parents, this kid is no better then them. He deserves this.

Kiba throws me something; a small tinfoil square lies in my hand. Use a condom and no one will have any DNA, they will just think he re-opened wound. I wouldn't be caught I couldn't be. Still apprehension filled ever pore in my body. "You take his mouth and just make sure the bruises are not visible. He wont talk," Suddenly re-directing his voice to Sasuke's quivering form, "Will you?"

Sasuke shakes his head franticly. "See?" I nod as Kiba picked up the almost vibrating form. I sick smile is plastered on his face as he caries the petrified boy to the side of the bed on the floor, away from the "safety" of the closet. Kiba walks into the closet and grabs a belt and takes Sasuke's shirt off and ties his hands to a bedpost so that he is hanging lightly off the floor.

"Naruto, you do the rest." I nod walking forward I feel my legs tremble and shake in trepidation. My quaking hand pulls of Sasuke's shorts as his shaking increases tenfold I look into his pleading eyes and stop at his underwear. Kiba suddenly walk up and ties a rag over his eyes.

"If you keep looking into those eyes you'll never be able to do this. I then pull off the last piece of Sasuke's clothing. Kiba walks up and rolls his tongue over Sasuke's back sliding down to his puckered entrance. Tears slip from under his blindfold. "Open your mouth," I say somehow keeping the uncertainty from my words. He shakes his head, "Open up bitch," Kiba says painfully twisting Sasuke's cock.

He gasps in pain and I take the opportunity to shove my penis into his mouth. He gags tears still streaming down his face. I pull back and start thrusting in and out. Suddenly his scream vibrates up my length making me moan in pleasure. I see Kiba thrust into Sasuke in one big push. The stream of tears increases as they fall from Sasuke's unknowing eyes.

Kiba starts to grunt and moan with me. It feels amazing, his wet tongue pulsing against me. I groan as I cum into his mouth, Kiba cums right after me. Suddenly it hits me when Kiba is tying up his condom, I never put my condom on. Kiba is still in bliss and I guess I am too. Sasuke collapses on the floor after Kiba makes him swallow all my cum.

I see him shaking and crying. I walk over and gently start wiping a dribble of spit from his chin. He flinches and pulls away in fear. "Remember, tell anyone and you'll pay." Blood runs down his leg and before it touches the ground I take of Sasuke's blindfold and whip up the blood with it.

"Maybe you should leave." I say to Kiba. He nods and says, "Till next time." I feel Sasuke flinch at that. I feel a tear slip past my eye. "I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what to say but how about we get you cleaned up." "Help" is all he says. I grab a rag and start to wipe up all the-um-fluids that coat his body try to stanch the bleeding. "H-hurts." "I know" He flinches away from my touch.

What did I do! It just starts to come to life, the true obscenity I had caused he was shivering, sobbing on the ground thanks to me. Just like him, the one in the park. His sobs got increasingly louder the more I tried to touch him. He was terrified. I feel tears roll down my cheek, but I know I have no right to cry. I am a monster, worse then the man in the park. I hate hime though. He looks just like all them. The Uchiha.

"Dammit."I scream. He pulls away as far as his bound hands will allow him. "N-No more."he wails. The word pathetic drifts into my mind, but I did this. ME! I was, no I am the one that made him like this. I am the one that traumatized the already traumatized boy. How-Why would I?

A voice says in my head because you know he deserves it. You know he deserves everything you did to him. He does but what did he go through? "Urgh, I'm so confused!" I scream so loudly. Sasuke pulls back even more then before. "Don't, no..." He whispers scared. "You, shut up." Tears freely roll down my face. Why isn't this simple. Sasuke tries to make himself as small as possible.

"Sorry, I know you don't trust me but I'll never do it again, I'm so sorry." he only whispers, so soft it could hardly be called speech, "Prove it." "I will, believe it!" I say trying to grin but it only comes of as a grimace. I finish cleaning him off, "Are you going to tell Kakashi." he shakes his head.

"W-what WHY?" I yell shocked. He jumpsback again. "How could he forgive me." he shakes his head. Tears slip past his eyes, "I haven't. But I can't tell." "Of course you can," "No more pain," is all he says then he passes out.

**Naruto changed a lot in that chapter. It's not really long but I figured I can update faster if I have shorter chapters but if you want to wait longer and have longer chapters that fine with me too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please comment. I've edited this twice. Your reviews count and I will sometimes say well to bad thats how the story is going but most of the time I will go back and edit it to well make it please you guys. Borderlinecrazy was saying that they didn't like forgiveness like I had at first in this chapter. I like the idea that sasuke fears them instead do forgives them. **


	15. If Only the Suffering Would End

**Even more updates! I am just in a writing mood and XXOnyxFlamesXX really inspired me to write I edited the last chapter, in particular the last part to make Naruto seem more human. I am going to attempt to write Sasuke Prov. His point of view will be broken and childlike due to the abuse. Also it will be full of–um-strange sentences, very choppy and incoherent. I think his mindset would be more survival based. Like this equals this.**

**Sasuke Prov. **

Pain-pain was everywhere. The words filthy whore filled my ears. The blue sheets closed around me as Naruto sat there. Pulling at me. Naruto is bad, he hurt me but he seems confused. My hands are covered in blood and filth. I pull myself up drawing Naruto's attention. Bad. His eyes follow me. Walking into the bathroom I start the sink. It's too white, too pure. I put my hands under the sink and start to scrub and scrub.

Why wont it come off. Hands crawl up me, my legs, my neck. Chocking, killing. The smell of sex invades my nostrils never to leave. Naruto walks in. Staring at me. "WHY WONT IT COME OFF." I scream. He runs up,"Sasuke what are you talking about. There is nothing there." Pain comes again, rolling up my body. It's a all too familiar feeling.

Crack! My legs give out but warmth? Naruto arms catch me. Naruto bad. I pull away in fear. He glares at me. "Fine, don't except my help, Uchiha slut." That word again. Uchiha. Bad, no evil. It invades my every thought like a quick spreading virus that threatens to destroy me. I pull myself up, desperately walking to bed. So tired. Why cant I just rest.

"WERE BACK" load noises are bad. They lead to pain. Suffering. Kakashi's voice. Good, loving, caring. Betrayal. Like the rest. All luring me in with loving words then I'm on the ground being pounded into. But he's different. No sex. No lies…yet.

Footsteps resound in the hall. The sound of Kakashi shoes. I watch the door creak open. "Sasuke." A light whisper comes from the masked mans mouth. I look but don't answer. Talking equals punishment. But he's good, safe. "Y-yes." I choke out.

"Did Naruto treat you well?" I force a nod. Naruto looks shocked next to Kakashi then he smiles. Smiles good and bad. Sadistic smiles seen too often. Bad. This smile is unknown. I still feel the dirt on my hands. Never leaving, never moving. I feel something and recoil. A hand? Warmth. Looking up I see Kakashi's face, or some of it. He hugs me. I flinch. Contact bad, but this good? I feel safe like this, happy even. Now that's a foreign word…happy.

"Are you hungry." He asks. Food makes you sick and that's painful. Sickness leads to beatings. But hurts when you don't eat. I haven't got sick here from food once. Food ok now. "O-ok" He grabs my hand. Safety rushes over me again. It's a strange feeling but it's enjoyable.

"Itachi called today. He wants to see you." Itachi is good, he is help, he is love and compassion. "Do you want to see him." Kakashi continues. "Yes, s-soon." I speak honestly. That's never leads to things good but here. I don't know. "That's great I'll see if he can come over to dinner this weekend." Good, no pain. Speaking my mind is better.

"Thank you." Kakashi just grins.

**Kakashi Prov. **

Sasuke was starting to talk more. Maybe he will fully recover. I feel like something happened. Sasuke is limping again and Naruto is all sheepish. This is Naruto, I don't think I have even seen Naruto sheepish. That's more a Hinata thing. If Naruto did something, it'll come out. It always does. I'll need to do something with Sasuke to help him meet more kids his age. He'll need friends to help him recover.

Even now he flinches at fast movements. Loud noises are out of the question. Physical contact kept at a minimum. His hands though, they worry me. They are always red, scratched, and clean. Naruto seemed concerned too. "Sasuke," I yell catching his arm as he falls. "Hey," I get on my knees. "What happened?" He gestures to his legs. They've seemed to have given out. I scoop him up in my arms and hold him close to me. Each attempt to get away and I just hold him closer.

"Sasuke, what happened with Naruto?" He starts to shake fear crosses his eyes. Tears re-mark the just cleared up tear streaks. "N-not Naruto…Kiba he-he" He suddenly shut down and went limp. "Sasuke, SASUKE," I screamed. Fear corrsed through my veins like ice water.

"CALL TSUNADE." I yell at Iruka. I hear from the kitchen. "Sasuke just went limp…. No he is not asleep…he didn't pass out he just went limp…. JUST HELP." Iruka ends up screaming into the phone. I pet Sasuke's hair. He felt warm and clammy. His arm was shaking at his side and his eyes seemed to move under their lids.

"Shhhhh, you're going to be ok." Tears welled up but I had to be strong. Naruto looked horrified. "Wh-whats wrong." he asked timidly. "How would I know." I snap back. Parametics rush in and flash a light in his closed eyes. They rush off with his body.

I follow the stretcher into the ambulance. One of the paramedics is taking reading for the doctor I just hold his limp hand, fear coursing through my veins. I pull out my cell, "Itachi, Sasuke just collapsed and is on his way to the hospital." All I here is a click saying he hung up.

**Itachi Prov.**

I ran into the hospital to be greeted by Kakashi. "How is he?" "I-I don't know." I look over and see Naruto, guilt ridden on his face. What did he do? "I'll be right back," I mummer quickly. I grab Naruto's arm and drag him into my car and drive to the worst part of town.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?" His eyes glaze over in fear. "I-I." he broke down sobbing. "You WHAT?" "I raped him" Naruto finally breaks. "YOU WHAT!" My screams echoed down the alleyway. "I will make you feel every pain my brother has. Maybe then you'll regret it and if you tell anyone I'll kill you, I swear I will." My voice is quite yet more terrifying then my screams.

I meant every word, how dare he touch my brother after everything. I yank down his pants in disgust. I slam him against the wall, blood trickles down his forehead. I ram into him, not for pleasure but for the sake of hearing him scream.

I feel blood work as a lubricant and I make each thrust as painful as I can. He's begging for mercy now. "Did my brother get any mercy." I whisper into his ear. "NO" I slam into him again. After I was finished I pushed his limp form on the ground.

"If you even touch my brother again, I wont hesitate to kill you in the most painful way possible. Also, for all extensive purposes you were jumped. But are fine now." I kick him before I leave.

**Yay, punishment for Naruto and Itachi is back. Sasuke Prov. was weird but I plan to show more of his Prov. and as he recovers his Prov. will reflect that.**


	16. Chapter 13

**I'm leaving for Christmas so if I update it will be short and typed from an iPod. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy New Year. If I missed a holiday I apologize. I will try to update again before I leave on Friday, but I make no promises. I will have In a Day updated before then. I think Naruto should have gone to prison for what he did but I wanted to keep him in the story and still have a consequence for what he did. So stop yelling at me for last chapter.**

**Kakashi Prov.**

"Kakashi, look at me." Tsunade's stern voice rang out. I glace up and then go back to pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. "Kakashi, you're giving me a headache," she screams. "Just go see him." she grumbles. That day we had been arguing about when I could see him. Tsunade was having a forced vacation so she wasn't allowed to work, yet she could still order people around.

I leave without a second thought. "I walk into the room to see Sasuke dressed in white with a IV drip pumping him full of fluids. A nurse walks in. I run over, "What's wrong with him?" I say my voice low and threatening. My arms clamp tightly around her arms. "M- malnutrition." She squeaks out.

"He has been throwing up the food you feed him." I let go of her, my face going white. I had watched him carefully, or at least I thought. "It wasn't your fault sir," she says gaining confidence. "His body wasn't reacting like it should of with the re-introduction to a steady source of food. I'm putting him on a diet, also a vitamin supplement. You have to let his body adjust to getting food but he will still throw up. This vitamin will give him the nutrients he needs that he's not getting."

I nod and take the note with the vitamins name on it. "When will he be released." A note of anxiety shows through my voice. "Once he wakes up, I would suggest leaving him here for a night though." I shake my head. Sasuke hated when people touched him.

"Ok, then I'll grab the paper work." This was going to add up to a lot of money. Sasuke's raven locks pool around him making him look like out of place in this room. Itachi walked in his hair disheveled and his face grim. "He's ok?" His baritone snaps me out of my stupor. I nod and smile behind my scarf.

"Have you seen Naruto?" I ask. I hadn't seen that boy after we left. Itachi looks up and shakes his head. I don't believe him "Itachi, do you know what Naruto did to Sasuke?" My voice holds suspicion and accusation. He glares I already punished Naruto accordingly.

"What did you do!" my voice is laced with uncounseled anger. "I hit him hard," Itachi snarls back, "He raped Sasuke!" Itachi continues, "He deserved it my brother is scared to death of people and he is not helping."

"Naruto…. That's not all you did is it." Fear resonates through out me. One side of me says what ever he did to Naruto, Naruto deserved but Naruto was still half my son. "Naruto will be fine, more so then my brother." Itachi hisses back.

Whimpering is suddenly heard from the white bed. I get up with Itachi on my heals and lift Sasuke's head up. His eyes snap open in fear but he relaxes and curls into me. "Out." he says in barley a whisper. His voice stays quite but becomes frantic, "I have to leave, let me out, out!" His voice steadily rises. The nurse I say before walks in with Sasuke's clothes in hand.

Sasuke's eyes shoot to her and he pulls away from her. She slowly walks forward saying, "I'm not going to hurt you." She lightly grabs Sasuke's hand to take his pulse. I can feel Sasuke body recoils violently. He pulls himself against my chest. My arms protectively curl around his body. I pull Sasuke in protectively. I wouldn't let my son to be hurt, never again.

She glares. "Fine, just go." She snarls. "Can you stand?" I say to Sasuke. He nods with vigor and pulls himself up. Shakily he walks. Itachi's hand tries to grab Sasuke's shaky shoulder but I find my hand intercepting him. "Sorry," I murmer. I feel almost possessive of Sasuke.

At home I bring Sasuke to the couch his and sit down. His body curls up next to me as he places his head on my lap. His eyes look almost happy. I grin lightly, just happy to be safe with him. "Sasuke. Don't you pull off something like that again." I murmur against his hair. I feel him nod. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes. He was my son no matter what people say. Right now I felt like a girl on her period, crying for nothing.

Sasuke's tiny hand brushes away the stray tears. I clasp his hand in mine. My hand completely envelops it. For someone so strong he seems so fragile. He sits up and lets me cry into his shoulder. All the stress that was happening just caught up. To be honest it felt good to cry, I had had to be strong for Sasuke but one moment of weakness wont kill me. "I love you Sasuke." He freezes up. I pull my head up from him. "I really do." With that tears spill down his face and our roles are reversed.

"I've never had someone say that to me," He mummers, pulling his body closer. A sad smile evades my face. "Then I'm glad I could tell you." I whisper back meaning every word. Sasuke speaks up, "I think I love you too."

**I think that's a cute note to end this chapter with. Please review. **


End file.
